


First flight

by Niviosha



Series: Wings beneath the machine [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Dr Robotnik is nasty, Wingfic, because why not, idk - Freeform, obligatory wing fic, slow burn in the future?, the first few chapters will be introductory to this au, this is my first fanfic plz be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niviosha/pseuds/Niviosha
Summary: Agent Stone has been pulled from the active field - assigned to an eccentric genius Doctor with no wings - so it seems.Hopefully he lasts longer than a week.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone
Series: Wings beneath the machine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697263
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. 1 - First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is an AU where lot's of people have wings.  
> Bird wings, insect wings - all kinds. There's people without wings too, it's like a 50/50 ratio of wings to non-winged people.  
> I hope you enjoy and I can't wait to see what you all think :)

Stone rolls his shoulders and fluffs his wings out momentarily – stretching them out minutely before settling them against his back. He was glad that his feathers weren’t so obnoxious – the ebony wings fading to a slate grey were good for not standing out, compared to others on the field today – butterfly wings that shimmered a glaring gold and the occasional other agent looking like a scarlet macaw, he was thankful his colour pattern was boring. It helped not being noticed in the field – and it would certainly help at his new position from the whispers he’s heard about his new assignment.  
 _  
Doctor Robotnik_.  
Proclaimed a genius by many officials and agents when he had been briefed about his assignment – the Doctor was described as one of the most arrogant, intelligent and ruthless men that the Government wanted on close observation. The guise that they went under was,  
“An assistant for your loyalty to the U.S and for some extra protection – should you need it.” If the man truly was as brilliant as the reports and rumours claimed to be, then he would know it’s a lie. Being precautious was fine in Stone’s book, if he had to put someone into the ground he was obligated to do so.  
  
When the sixteen-wheeler truck had rumbled onto the site – most people noticeably straightened, insectoid or feathery wings fluttering or twitching before attempting to settle. Some became more cautious and taught with how they conducted themselves. As the set of stairs came down from the truck, Agent Stone finally saw the man he worked for. The Doctor looked well put together, tall, a clean mustache and a billowing cloak trimmed red grabbing the remaining attention of those in the area. His new boss confidently strutted down from those steps, striding past Stone without any thought and going to the open tent set up on the grass with officials and other unnamed higher ups gathered at the table. Some terrorist threat or another had come to the U.S, normal tracking hadn’t seemed to be efficient enough - apparently there was a deadline before one building or another blew up – The Doctor had apparently been an effective solution in the past – and why stop using a solution that works? Stone followed after the man, noticing the lack of wings folded against his back. It wasn’t uncommon for one to not have wings – he just didn’t think a man of such proclaimed importance wouldn’t have them.  
  
The Doctor took a seat – not bothering to shake hands or acknowledge those gathered, and propped his boots up onto the table, leaning back – looking bored. Stone watched as many Agents and officials tensed, the rustling of appendages not going unnoticed throughout the area - as if those gathered were waiting for some sort of signal or for the rudeness to be addressed. One of the pissed looking Majors cleared their throat,  
“It’s generally polite to introduce yourself to others Mr-?”  
“Doctor. Robotnik, and I don’t think I could care less with whatever introductions or polite pleasantries are needed to conduct this gathering.” The Major started forward, white feathery wings fluffing at the lack of respect,  
“Look Doctor I don’t know who you think-“  
The Doctor sat up – and strode forward, if Stone had blinked he would’ve missed the movement.  
“Who are _you_ to think about what I should and shouldn’t be doing? You, a speck of dust beneath my boot, less than that even.” The Doctor has gotten into the Major’s personal space, the Major in question stepping back – the height difference between the two was noticeably striking to Stone as The Doctor tore this man apart, “I could very well wipe your measly existence from the speck of this planet, and it wouldn’t cost me anything – it wouldn’t even take any effort. I didn’t ask for your brainless opinion, and never will again.”  
The Major had shrunk at this point, wings quivering and fluffing behind him. “Get your pigeon brained ass out of my sight.” He spat the word out, his face contorting to accentuate his final point, “And if I have to look upon you again – I’ll ensure you won’t ever greet the light of tomorrow morning.”  
The Major had his mouth open and close - like a fish out of water gobbling at useless air. He shrinks away, steering clear of looking others in the face before leaving the area and finding something else to do – far away from the situation. Stone made sure to flatten his wings, remain impassive to not draw attention to himself, he noted that others were attempting to do the same - calm the quivering before the storm turned on them.  
The rest of the meeting went without a hitch, more or less. Snide comments and insults to others intelligence for the rest of the time spent under that tent on the grass. When it had finished Stone was grateful, as much as he was loyal to the Government – hearing their whining and pleading for the Doctor to provide a quick solution had grated on his nerves somewhat.  
  
The Doctor strode away, throwing something over his shoulder about the situation being dealt with by the end of today. As they both walked into the trailer, Agent Stone stood by the door. Wings briefly fluttering into a stretch once again before pressing tight into his back, arms crossed in front of him – awaiting any acknowledgement that he may receive. As if reading his thoughts, The Doctor had turned – eyeing him up and down before narrowing his eyes.  
Stone breathed in sharply, looking into the eyes of a blazing inferno of endless ash and calculating cunning. In the brief moment that their eyes locked The Doctors moustache twitched – an inkling of the irritation and rage that was forthcoming from the wildfire that stood before Stone in that moment.  
  
“So you’re my new babysitter it seems.”  
  
Agent Stone stuck a hand out – hesitantly, “I’m Agent Stone, I look forward to working for you.”   
The hand had been frowned at, and a snarl leaving the lips of his boss, “I don’t do touch – Agent Stone, if you last longer than a week you won’t make the same idiotic mistake again.”   
Lowering the hand Agent Stone settles for tipping his head slightly, hoping that it would convey some form of respect. The flames of rage flickered behind the Doctors eyes as they narrowed, “If I find a single one of your feathers in my lab – I’ll pluck you like the chicken you are and boil you alive. Clear?”   
Stone straightens his shoulders and tries harder to press his wings into his back – making them as uniform as possible, “Crystal sir.”   
With a huff the Doctor whirls around, sitting at his desk and bringing up holo-screens with erratic gestures with his hands. Agent Stone takes this as cue to just stand back and let the man work – looking about the clean space he notices the familiar egg shaped contraptions that he’d seen used on some missions – only one or two – yet they were deadly enough to take out opposing squads within minutes, half an hour if the squad was lucky, and this man had about thirty just sitting in a neat set of compartments.   
“Agent Stone!” The Agent came to attention, noticing that the Doctor hasn’t turned to address him, “I need you to get me a coffee – if it isn’t here within ten minutes you’re out.”   
Not needing to be told twice Agent Stone stepped outside, trying to make sure his pace didn’t look too hasty as he made a coffee for his Boss. As he steamed the milk and stirred the coffee through, his memory briefly flitted back to when he was a barista – simpler times back then, not having a hazardous – seemingly explosive Boss to fix a simple drink for. Putting a lid on the coffee he hurries back to the truck, making sure to calm his breathing before he walked back in. As soon as the door opens and he steps inside – the chair swirls around, Doctor Robotnik approaches and snatches the coffee from his grasp. Stone stood – awaiting for a barbed insult to be thrown at him, for subpar coffee, burnt beans – anything. Looking at the Doctor Stone noticed that his nose twitched, before the Doctor let out a grumble, “It will do for now.” And as he sat back down swinging his chair to once again face the multitude of screens assembled before him, Stone realised that was probably the closest to a compliment he was going to get.


	2. 2 - Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote the first chapter in a mad haze last night, hopefully the format for this one is better :)  
> I'll try and edit the first one's format as best as I can after I post this chapter ':)  
> Comments are appreciated <3

Three hours.  
  
That's all it had taken, in three meager hours Doctor Robotnik had found the threat - and neutralised them, a small group of four, with a basic remote trigger and no timed backup.  
  
"How basic, a toddler could of solved this. What an absolute _waste_ of time." The Doctor twirls around on the chair, fingers steepled under his chin, "Do you know what I could of done Agent? If the Government had even an ounce of sensibility, brains or deductive skills?"  
  
Stone hazards a shaky response, "Working on something worth your time sir?" The eyes snap up to him - the fire fueling them crackling brighter.  
  
The Doctor stood up - shoulders straightening backwards as he strode forward into Stone's space, " _Precisely_ Agent. I could of spent that time upgrading my machines - drawing up new blueprints for future projects. Instead - I'm running around after the Government's messes - cleaning and correcting the most primitive of tasks." He whirls away from Stone - the Agent allows himself to breathe and flatten his wings again. Pesky things always fluffing at perceived threats - even though it was perfectly justified to perceive a madman on a mission as a danger to his well being.  
  
The Doctor brings up a few extra screens, "We're going to move back to one of my labs now Agent - I recommend exiting the vehicle before I take off."  
  
Taking the easy dismissal, Agent Stone leaves through the door - jumping down the steps before heading to one of the unmarked black vehicles parked away from the commotion. He was about to seat himself behind the wheel before a voice piped up behind him.  
  
"So - been insulted yet? Or has he dismissed you for some basic human thing already?" An Agent that went by Rolves stood before Stone - his dragonfly wings twitching every time a slight breeze came by. Giving a polite smile to Agent Rolves - Stone shakes his head,  
"Haven't been fired as of yet Rolves, we'll see if that changes by the end of the week though." Snorting and nodding his head the Agent strides away - leaving Agent Stone to follow after the truck that was pulling out of the area post haste.  
  
The drive was long - winding back roads and many questionable turns led Stone to believe they may get lost in the middle of nowhere - until they came across the most modern and clean looking building in the middle of a forest clearing.  
  
Exiting his car, Stone walks forward - clearing his throat to begin asking where they were.  
  
The Doctor beats him to the punch - turning to address the Agent, "If you head down the west road for about twenty miles you'll be in the local town - they're big enough to grab supplies and be able to order items in, you'll probably be picking up supplies if you can _manage_ it." A small smile twitched at the Doctor's lips at the tiny insult, "There's an extra room in the building should you be staying overnight," He raises a finger pointing at Stone, "Keep in mind however - I'm prone to working late nights, I will not make any effort to work around your irrelevant sleep schedule. There should be a place in town for you as well."  
  
The Agent knew of the place in town - had been handed the keys that morning by an Agent that looked close to tears.  
  
"Best of luck-" they'd said, "You'll need it to put up with that tyrant." The agent had walked away - her small, glossy, green wings fluttering about displaying her distress clear as day.  
  
The Doctor had turned away - striding towards the building whilst reading from a holographic screen displayed from his glove. Agent Stone followed suit - politely greeting those who were in the main lobby before following after the Doctor. After a few turns and a walk across a small garden Stone found himself standing in front of a smaller section of the complex - despite the rest of the surrounding architecture looking new - this building was practically dazzling. Dark shining floors reflected with variations of blue and red light greeted him as he entered, the walls looked organised, more robots being stored away in other compartments, and what looked to be a heavily modified tank in a garage sitting out of harms way.  
  
"Agent!" Stone startled at the voice and couldn't help his wings flaring out - knocking what looked to be a work in progress robot off the nearby desk. Hearing it shatter on the floor and seeing the pieces skid across the smooth surface Stone kept still - and looked up. The Doctors eyes were scrunched - looking pissed off would have been putting it lightly.  
  
"You absolute buffoon! Do you _want_ those wings to be sawed off?" Stepping back and shaking his head Stone felt his heart jump - seeing a small pan and broom he went to retrieve it to collect the pieces.  
  
"Stop! I'll be doing that - you'd probably scatter them further with your blundering, feathery appendages. Go get me another coffee or something." Stone stood back up, nodding his head and making his way out the door - his heart feeling like a herd of galloping horses as he left. Had the Doctor done such things in the past? Cut off someones _wings_? Perhaps even stuffed them as a trophy stored away in the dark? Stone had heard about people with cut wings - being unable to fly when you were once able to do so was a curse that many had ended their lives over. Shuddering, Stone found the kitchen - glad that there was a decent coffee machine here to work with.  
  
Returning and knocking on the door - hearing some mumbled form of come in being said - Stone walks in, waiting at the door. The Doctor had an array of blueprints in front of him - focusing on something that Stone couldn't see. The Doctor points at a spot on his polished desk before speaking gruffly, "Place it here and deal with the paperwork in the corner." Searching for the corner, Stone found a chair and table - simple and small - with an overflowing box worth of papers on top of the desk. Suppressing a sigh, Stone places the cup on the desk and moves to sit down.  
  
This was going to be a _long_ week.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
